


rite of passage

by alma3lm3r



Category: SHINee
Genre: Babies, Gen, OT5, and each other, kind of taemin centric tho, lapslock, not rlly tho, pov onew, there's a 2min moment ig, they all love him, they are v young in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 17:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15248040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alma3lm3r/pseuds/alma3lm3r
Summary: and then we go silent, we wait. the best part about this is hearing the wind, and the deep breaths of the person readying to jump before you. that’s always what i remember, it never gets old.





	rite of passage

taemin pulls the bandage off his stomach slowly, giving us all enough time to see how much pain he’s in, with every wince. no one seems too shaken up at the sight underneath, but they all do their best to make taemin feel a little better. his mom’s had him keep the bandage on well over a month now, and what was before really just a scratch is now just a patch of skin three times lighter than the rest of him and a small impression in one spot that taemin insists is a scar. we all know he’s had that freckle since he was born. but we all sigh and moan a little bit, shake our heads and say, “that’s rough, man” before turning to smirk at each other when taemin turns to throw the bandage off the cliff. it would’ve hit the ground at taemin’s feet as soon as he dropped it, if it weren’t for the wind. it picks it up and carries it down to sea level. it’s almost like a favor, god’s gift to taemin in letting him believe he’s got it right. 

it was taemin’s birthday four days ago. after waiting what felt like forever, he finally turned fifteen and caught up with everyone else. i see myself in the excitement written all over his face, just barely overshadowing deep fear, a heavy animosity towards what might come next. taemin could talk to me, or minho or jonghyun or kibum, about his anxieties, but he never comes to me. i can’t tell what exactly is going through his head right now. 

the boys are on edge. we all have our shirts and shoes off, hair pushed back. ripping off the bandage was the last part of the ritual, taemin’s at least. everyone adds their own little personal touch at the end. kibum had long dark hair that reached his shoulders and cut it all off over the edge. jonghyun took an old pair of glasses and snapped them in two. i lit a picture on fire, and leaned over when i threw it out so i could watch the last pieces burn. i’m scared of heights, terrified, and that was the first time i’d seen exactly what was waiting for me. 

taemin, however, has been staring over the edge for at least five minutes now, without looking up. jonghyun and key groan at my side and i can’t help but want to join them. if you’re older, you’ve done this too many times to not get bored. for the most part you just want to get it done with and go home. 

minho approaches taemin first, rests a hand on his back. minho has honey toned skin and his long hair seems to melt into it they’re so similar in shade. even though the sun is already setting, light reflecting across the water below them, it still manages to catch on minho, just like anywhere we go. a literal golden boy, the sun follows him wherever we go. 

taemin is taking deep breaths at minho’s instruction, backing away from the edge a little with his eyes closed. 

“you don’t have to see it all taem, not if it makes you scared. feeling is just as powerful.”

everyone stands slowly, glad to see the show finally getting on the road. we make our way into a line behind taemin and start up applause. 

“way to go, taemin!”

“you got this!”

“you can do it, kid!”

and then we go silent, we wait. the best part about this is hearing the wind, and the deep breaths of the person readying to jump before you. that’s always what i remember, it never gets old. 

i close my eyes too. 

everyone else goes ahead of me. there’s always a noise they make, like a tennis player, then a scream and a splash. everyone laughs. 

i get a running start. i don’t make a noise when i jump, eyes open. and as i fall, i turn in the air on my back and scream. i’m never any less scared than the last time when i’m in the air, but as soon as i hit the water, i can’t even remember why.

**Author's Note:**

> shshshsh i know kibum's the one actually scared of heights it fit thw writing tho pls


End file.
